the_warhorn_fandom_guide_for_newbiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Questions and answers
Here is the answers to some common questions ingame: Warning! Since this is a fandom made wiki everything on here might not be 100% confirmed. Since this is a new game I'm all are still testing it. Also this is a fandom made site I'm not at all to be confused with devs or moderators for this game. I also do not own the warhorn I'm simply doing a fanamde site to help the people in need with answers :)! Is there a unstuck button? ''' Yes to activate it press "Y" on your keyboard then type "/spawn" to get to the starting area or type "/village" to get to your base. '''The anvil won't work what to do? At the moment the devs have disabled the feature to use them. Where do I find building plans? At the architect, you find him in a house behind the starting house. His name is Rojkos. I cannot create a npc for my village what to do? You need to reach village lv 5 before you can create npcs. How do I get the thief skill? There is 2 places that I heard that you may find the theif skill 1 is on the hooded figure to the left without text under it on the map. The other one is one I haven't confirmed. How do I make a village? You have to buy building plans, you'll get them from the architect behind the spawn house in "Old Town", and from the architect in "Stone City". What do I use a sickle on? Yellow straws that looks like wheat, you can only harvest the full grown ones so some aren't harvastable from what I've tried myself. Where do I get a mount? You need to go to the "Mount Camp" mark on the map and there you can buy either a pig 2k, horse 8k or beetle13k gold. How do I get the mount skill? You have to buy it from a mount merchant in "Mount Camp" for 200 gold, you can use it with the "X" button. At the moment thats the only place I know of to get it. I died where is all my stuff? It's on your body where you died you have to go and get them back you have 10 minutes until your body despawns. Also remember that your coinbag drops outside of your body and doesn't despawn. My chest is empty where is my things? Chances are if you're on a pvp server someone stole them from you, build walls and locked chests! Where do I find lockpicks? Some npc's such as the guy that gives you the thief skill sells them also you can find them inside of chests. Can i disable that annoying interface for a screenshot? Yes press "0" on your keyboard. Can i disable that annoying white dot in the middle of the screen? Yes press "9" on your keyboard. How do I swim? Walk into the water and press "spacebar" to stay afloat. How do I ride a horse carriage? You walk up to him press "E" and choose your destination on the map (there is tiny icons with the price tag underneeth of them), it tells you how much gold the trip costs, then you walk inside of the wagon and you'll be instantly teleported. How do I ride the fishermans boat? You walk up to the fisherman and press "E" the map it will tell you how much gold for each destination. Are there more places to visit than the starter map? Yes 2 islands at the moment you get there by going to the fishermans camp and use his boat How does the skill system work? First of all press "N" on your keyboard then press the "Character" button. There you have the skill menu. In the middle are tiny squares with symbols on them you upgrade them using skillpoints. Your skillpoints are shwon to the right. The skills on the left side are skills you have to buy from npcs. Where is the Dungeo from Simon's Quest? On the bow mark near the thief camp. Where is the key for the quest at the magic castle? Inside an outhouse on the courtyard Do you know where to find any epic loot? I may know some not all of them are confirmed tho but go to the page called " gear locations" How do I fill my water bottle? Press the Right mouse button when standing near a bucket with water or in a lake. Do the items in chest respawn or is it a one shot deal? They do respawn after some time, it depends on the lootpool which items do spawn. How do I get eggs? You need to go to a chicken BUT they only lay 1 egg at nighttime so you need to go to atleast 20 chickens to get enough eggs for the chicken coop.(Only brown chickens do lay eggs) You can find the chickens if you go out trough the main gate to eleven o clock (a bit north west) there is a wood there where they hang out. But you only see them seperately so watch out so you won't miss them. You can also hear them cluck if you have your sound on. I've heard that the black chikens don't lay eggs but the brown one does this is not yet confimred from me tho. More to be added creator Lurifax~